voldraniafandomcom-20200214-history
Night of the Red Tulip
Night of the Red Tulip Two decades after Red Jarul's Day, a political split was arising in Skylyn. Some Skythions who called themselves Skythranites believed it their duty to support Krolesk at all costs, whilst the Dravicus clan believed the internal turmoil of Krolesk is no place for Skythions. The split had grown violent and supporters for both sides were forming mobs to go and try to kill members of the other. The fighting was terrible enough, rumors had spread that the Krolesk'Kan clans were forming an army to sack Skylyn and end the Dravicus clan. The rumors made the division of the two sides worse. Eventually the son of the Dravicus patriarch was captured by Skythranites and brutally murdered. The patriarch of the Dravicus family then demanded the clan assemble for a meeting, to decide how to deal with Skytrhanites. After several hours, the Dravicus clan decided that on the eve of Jarul's Day, they would get rid of the Skythranites in one fell swoop. They knew from the events of Red Jarul's Day, that the Kal'Krish and their supporters had all worn a special pendant to discern friend from foe. They decided they must have a similar symbol to discern friend from foe, and so they had a red tulip sewn onto all the cloaks of their clan guardsmen. Jarul's day approached and the plan was set in motion. Skythranites had been led to believe they were winning public support and were celebrating a recent victory that Clan Dravicus allowed them. Skytrhanites imported great ales from Krolesk and had all manner of celebration, they assembled all their supporters in one place to celebrate the oncoming Jarul's Day celebrations. It was the night before Jarul's Day Eve; Two hundred of the Dravicus clan guardsmen entered the encampment of the Skytrhanites under a peace banner. The leading members of the Skythranites assumed they were coming to support their cause. However once all the guardsmen entered, they dropped their peace banners and drew their swords; The slaughter then began. Three hundred other guardsmen had surrounded the encampment to slaughter anyone who tried to escape. The slaughter carried on until the night of Jarul's Day Eve. By midnight the slaughter ended and the guardsmen sheathed their swords and went off to Jarul's Day celebrations. News of the slaughter did not spread until two weeks later, after Jarul's Day celebrations ended. By that time those who heard of it felt too much time had passed to seek any kind of retribution and a decade later Clan Dravicus was formally forgiven of their crimes by the Skylyn Representatives. The political split that had been arising was ended with the Night of the Red Tulip. Trivia *The Night of the Red Tulip is considered to be one of the darkest events in Skylyn history. *Some supporters of Clan Dravicus celebrate the Night of the Red Tulip in place of Jarul's Day celebraitons. *It is unknown how many Skythions died on that night. Many scholars suspect at least three thousand died on the Skytrhanite side alone. *Clan Dravicus took the Red Tulip to be their clan sigil after they were formally forgiven of their crimes. Category:Skylyn Category:Events Category:New Voldranian Events